


Melt

by Rohad



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Customer Service, F/F, Gay, Human AU, Oneshot, working is hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28829538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rohad/pseuds/Rohad
Summary: Some days at work were more eventful than others.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 24
Kudos: 288





	Melt

It was Saturday at five in the evening and Luz hurried out of her car, putting on her hat as she trotted across the parking lot, and into ‘The Custard Cauldron’ to start her evening shift at the Halloween themed restaurant. 

She glanced at her phone and grinned to herself as she read and reread her text from Amity, confirming their first date tomorrow afternoon at the movies. 

Nervous and excited was one way to put how she felt, especially after they’d spent the last three months dancing around each other in all manner of awkward affairs from joint projects in English to the homecoming dance that Amity had finally admitted she had wanted to invite Luz to and had chickened out at every turn.

Not anymore, Luz had finally mustered up the courage to ask out Amity Blight, with a lot of prodding and pushing from Gus and Willow, that was.

She couldn’t help the grin that had been pulling at her lips all day. Even if she had to get through this shift at work first, and Saturday was one of the worst days of the week, especially in the warm months when they were packed till close most weekends. 

She pocketed her phone and mentally prepared herself as she walked in and quickly moved behind the counter to clock in, releasing her day shift counterpart, Mattholomule, from duty. He wasted no time shoving past her and hurrying out to the parking lot and jumping in his car. The sixteen-year-old rolled her eyes at him.

“Hey, Luz, you’re on custard today!” the owner, Eda called, sticking her head out of the back office.

“Got it, Boss!” she gave her a thumbs up and moved to see what state ‘ol Matt had left her station in today, the answer; bad.

All the condiment bins were half empty and melted custard covered half the counter as well as an entire container of spilled nuts all across the counter.

Luz sighed to herself and quickly went about filing everything up and cleaning off the splattered counters and shake machines, grumbling under her breath. 

She glanced over at Viney on the headset, handing orders out the window, waiting for her to call out an order for her, it was getting to be dinner time and they would be swamped soon. So she may as well enjoy the quiet, mopping off the counters while it lasted. 

She hummed to herself, trying to keep her hands busy and not reach into her pocket to pull out her phone and reread her texts from Amity for the thousandth time, checking that they were, in fact, real. 

She was so caught up in her giddy thoughts that she almost missed Viney calling out an order to her.

“Luz, three chocolate soft serves and a turtle sundae!” 

“Oh, right!” she nodded and started making the order, quickly making the cones and passing them to Viney before moving back to the station and flipping up one of the little cups used for sundae’s into her hand and glancing at the order on the screen to see if it had any changes. Nope, just a regular sundae. She quickly moved through the process till she got to the hot fudge and the moment she hit the pump, chocolate squirted out like water.

“Merida!” she hissed. Glancing at the temperature and seeing the warmers were set way higher than they should have been and instead of just being hot, it was liquid and the vanilla custard was melting fast. She bit her lip and made an executive decision, quickly finishing it and popping a lid on it before handing it to Viney, who passed it out the window. 

She waited a couple of seconds and then the cashier seemed to be moving onto the next order and Luz let out a breath she didn’t know she had been holding and moved back to the warmers and turned the knob down.

Matt, that jerk had set them on too high. Even if she had remade it, there was no way it would have cooled fast enough to not do the same thing. She pulled off the lids and steam came pouring out. She cursed again and set the lids to the side to let it cool faster before her next order came in. 

This wasn’t the first time Matt had done it, and she was sure he had done it on purpose just to mess with her. She never would understand how he hadn’t gotten fired yet.

Five minutes later she was humming to herself as she poured rainbow sprinkles into a canister that hung above her station when the front door all but slammed open, making her jump, and send sprinkles flying everywhere as she turned to look, mouth opening to spew out the standard greeting, but stopped cold as a very irate looking woman stood in the doorway.

Her hair was up in a neat bun and she wore a very nice, magenta dress.

Nice, except for the white stains splattered all across the front of it.

Luz swallowed as the woman’s eyes landed on her and she quickly stalked forward. Three teens followed in along behind her, looking uneasy.

She was quite familiar with them all. Edric, Emira, and Amity.

Amity saw her too and her face immediately turned horrified. In hindsight, Luz would understand that look all too well.

Luz moved to the counter as the woman approached.

“Hi, welcome to-,” she nervously started but was cut off quickly.

“Are you the incompetent worker responsible for this?” The question was sharp and accompanied by a withering glare that made Luz want to cower beneath the counter.

“Responsible for what?” Luz asked, not exactly sure what was happening. Her eyes flickered to the Blight siblings, all three of whom looked very uncomfortable, but Amity looked almost terrified. 

“Are you blind as well as incompetent?!” Her voice rose and Luz shrank back. “Look at this mess!” she gestured to her soiled dress and Luz blinked, realizing it was melted custard that was spilled all over her and her stomach dropped into her feet.

“My car and clothes have been ruined because of your ineptness!” Her voice only continued to rise as Luz cowered in the face of what she could only assume to be her crush’s mother. The twins only looked more and more uneasy as Amity buried her face in her hands as her mother yelled at Luz and the entire restaurant had turned to watch. 

One of the cooks, Jerbo, stuck his head out of the kitchen and saw what was happening before quickly ducking back in.

“I-I’m sorry, Ma’am. Can I-” Again she didn’t even get to finish her sentence before she was cut off again.

“Sorry does not fix the absolute mess you’ve made. I want to speak to your manager, now!” 

Before Luz could turn and scurry into the back, a familiar and comforting hand landed on her shoulder and she looked up to find Eda standing beside her, looking none too pleased as she looked at the nearly screaming woman in her shop.

“What seems to be the problem here?” she asked, voice hard, but the comforting squeeze Luz felt was anything but. 

The woman huffed, scowling. 

“Your incompetent employee gave me a half-melted, mess of a sundae that ruined my clothes and the interior of my car.

“I’m sorry about that, _Ma’am_ …,” Luz could almost feel the derision in the word. “We’d be happy to offer you a refund for the sundae.”

The woman made a sound in her throat as she glared at Eda.

“I demand that you pay to have my car and clothes cleaned!” 

Eda glared right back and squeezed Luz’s shoulder, drawing her attention.

“Go on break, Kid.” 

Even if she had only just clocked in fifteen minutes ago, Luz didn’t need to be told twice and shuffled quickly from behind the counter and hurried around the corner to a section of the dining room that couldn’t be seen from the register, head ducked and face red with embarrassment as customers in the dining room continued to stare at her as she passed. 

She slid herself into a booth, out of sight and buried her face in her hands, groaning. 

Today had been going so well too…

Of all the customers to be screamed at, why did it have to be Amity’s mom…?! With Amity standing right there, watching her be verbally lashed. It was one thing for customers to see her get yelled at, it happened, but Amity? 

They hadn’t even gone on their first date yet and she was already screwing it all up. She could hear Eda and the other woman now yelling back and forth at each other. 

She made a strangled sound in her throat. Footsteps, quickly padding her way made her look up and she groaned once more, internally as Amity walked quickly up to her.

“Luz!”

Luz just wanted to crawl under the table and disappear.

“Hey Amity…” her voice cracked and she winced, Amity definitely noticed if the way her frown deepened was any indication.

“Luz I…,” The green-haired teen started and Luz tensed. This was it, this was where Amity realized what a screw up she was and called off their date. She waited, eyes glued to the shiny, scratched surface of the table, unable to look Amity in the eyes.

“I am so, so sorry!” she finally said and Luz jerked up at that, blinking owlishly back at her.

Luz frowned and ducked her head back to the table.

“I did notice it was melting kinda quick… someone from the day shift had the warmers on too high,” she mumbled. “It is my fault…”

“That doesn’t mean she can talk to you that way.” Amity frowned and slid into the seat across from her in the booth. “She’s…” Amity made a sour face but didn’t finish the thought. “I’m just, really sorry, Luz,” she mumbled.

They sat in silence for a long few moments before Amity finally spoke again. 

“If… if you want to just forget about tomorrow, I wouldn’t blame you…” 

That made Luz’s head whip up.

Amity was looking anywhere but Luz and her face was twisted up like she would break into tears at any moment. 

“What?” was all the other girl could manage, which made Amity flinch, but her eyes remained averted, playing with her fingers anxiously on the table.

“After how my mother treated you, I wouldn’t blame you if you didn’t want to go out…,” she said lowly, as if saying the words physically pained her.

Luz didn’t know what to say to that. Amity thought she wouldn’t want to go out because her mother was a ‘Karen’? She frowned, and after a long handful of seconds, hesitantly reached out and laid a hand over one of Amity’s on the table, making the girl jump, but she turned to face her at last. 

“What your mom does isn’t your fault, Amity,” she assured.

“She treated you horribly…,” she mumbled. 

“That doesn’t mean you’re going to, does it?” Luz cocked her head.

“Of course not!” She sat up, looking offended at the mere idea, which made Luz chuckle and she squeezed the hand beneath hers.

“Then don’t worry about what your mom said, I was worried it would be you that wanted to call it off,” she admitted and It was Amity’s turn to be surprised. 

“What, why would I?” she asked and Luz frowned, eyes flicking back to the table. 

“I… I was afraid you’d realize what a screw up I am…” 

The hand beneath hers flipped over and, hesitantly, laced their fingers together.

“You’re not a screw-up.” 

She looked up to meet Amity’s eyes.

“I think you’re conveniently forgetting the first time we met…,” she said and Amity scoffed.

“Pretending to be Willow’s science project was… inventive, for sure,” she smirked. “You’re creative, and I like that about you… and my mom’s just a jerk who tried to eat a sundae while driving…,” she said, squeezing her hand. “I still do wanna go out tomorrow… if you do, that is…”

Luz watched as her cheeks turned red and she looked at her shyly from beneath her lashes. 

“Yeah,” Luz nodded before Emira and Edric popped their heads around the corner.

“Hey, Mittens, we're leaving, come on,” her sister called.

“Hey Luz, sorry about that,” Edric grimaced.

“It’s okay,” she said and the two vanished and she turned back to Amity.

“See you tomorrow?” she asked and Luz nodded, giving her hand a final, brief squeeze before she pulled it back and stood, hurrying after her siblings.

She could still hear yelling.

“I’m calling your corporate!”

“Jokes on you lady, I own this place!” She heard Eda yell back, but Luz was already lost in her own world.

Her hand was still warm and tingly where Amity’s had fit against it. 

She could just melt.

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea for a oneshot I had based off of something that happened to me once.
> 
> And because I've lost control of my life.


End file.
